Hiram Roth
Hiram Roth was a minor protagonist introduced in Star Trek IV: The Undiscovered Country. He was portrayed by Robert Ellenstein History During the 2260s Roth was the Federation ambassador to Trill. By 2286 Roth had been elected President of the United Federation of Planets. After the incident at the Genesis Planet, Roth chaired a hearing in which the Klingon Empire demanded the extradition of Admiral James T. Kirk. Even though Ambassador Kamarag stated there would be no peace as long as Kirk lived, Roth refused to extradite Kirk to face a Klingon death sentence. When the Whale Probe approached Earth Roth went to Starfleet Command to monitor the situation along with Admiral Cartwright. Seeing Ambassador Sarek, Roth informed him of the situation, and suggested Roth send out a distress call. Roth sent out the call, which was fortunately intercepted by Admiral Kirk and crew. Using the information gleaned from the distress call and Federation memory banks, Spock determined that the probe was looking for humpback whales, which were extinct on Earth. Kirk and crew were able to go back in time and retrieve the whales George and Gracie and bring them to the 23rd century. There the two whales were able to convince the probe to halt its attack on Earth and leave. Roth then presided over the Federation Council as it sat in judgement of Admiral Kirk and his officers for their actions in rescuing Captain Spock. When Spock joined them, Roth tried to dissuade him by reminding him that he himself was not accused, but Spock insisted on standing with his shipmates. Roth read off the charges against Kirk and his crew, then said that all charges but one were summarily dismissed. He said the one remaining charge of disobeying a superior officer was directed solely at Admiral Kirk. Then Roth announced the decision of the council, that Kirk was reduced in rank to Captain. However, he also ordered that Kirk be given a starship command, and then thanked Kirk and his crew for their role in saving Earth from the probe. Earth's recovery from the whale probe's attack took up most of Roth's attention for the remainder of his first term. He worked hard during these years, often to the point of endangering his health. During his first term Roth became friends with a young Curzon Dax. In 2288, Roth was reelected to a second term in office, but died the day the results came in. The Federation Council had to call a special election. Ra-ghoratreii of Efos won the special election and succeeded Roth as President. Before his death Roth sent the young Dax to the Korvat colony to meet with a Klingon delegation. While there were no major breakthroughs during the negotiations, they did lay the groundwork for the peace process that would begin in 2293 after the Klingon moon Praxis exploded. The Federation would later honor Roth by naming the state dining room at the Palais de la Concorde after him. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Bond Protector Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Elderly Category:Deceased